The present invention relates to telephony, and in particular to an audio conferencing platform.
Audio conferencing platforms are well known. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,483,588 and 5,495,522. Audio conferencing platforms allow conference participants to easily schedule and conduct audio conferences with a large number of users. In addition, audio conference platforms are generally capable of simultaneously supporting many conferences.
A problem with audio conference platforms has been their distributed task system architectures. For example, the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,522 employs a distributed conference summing architecture, wherein each digital signal processor (DSP) generates a separate output signal (i.e., separate summed conference audio) for each of the phone channels that the DSP supports. That is, this prior art system generates a separate summed conference audio output signal for each of the phone channels. This is an inefficient system architecture since the same task is being simultaneously executed by a number of DSP resources.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that centralizes the audio conference summing task and provides a scalable system architecture.
Briefly, according to the present invention, an audio conferencing platform includes a data bus, a controller, and an interface circuit that receives audio signals from a plurality of conference participants and provides digitized audio signals in assigned time slots over the data bus. The audio conferencing platform also includes a plurality of digital signal processors (DSPs) adapted to communicate on the TDM bus with the interface circuit. At least one of the DSPs sums a plurality of the digitized audio signals associated with conference participants who are speaking to provide a summed conference signal. This DSP provides the summed conference signal to at least one of the other plurality of DSPs, which removes the digitized audio signal associated with a speaker whose voice is included in the summed conference signal, thus providing a customized conference audio signal to each of the speakers.
In a preferred embodiment, the audio conferencing platform configures at least one of the DSPs as a centralized audio mixer and at least another one of the DSPs as an audio processor. Significantly, the centralized audio mixer performs the step of summing a plurality of the digitized audio signals associated with conference participants who are speaking, to provide the summed conference signal. The centralized audio mixer provides the summed conference signal to the audio processor(s) for post processing and routing to the conference participants. The post processing includes removing the audio associated with a speaker from the conference signal to be sent to the speaker. For example, if there are forty conference participants and three of the participants are speaking, then the summed conference signal will include the audio from the three speakers. The summed conference signal is made available on the data bus to the thirty-seven non-speaking conference participants. However, the three speakers each receive an audio signal that is equal to the summed conference signal less the digitized audio signal associated with the speaker. Removing the speaker""s voice from the audio he hears reduces echoes.
The centralized audio mixer also receives DTMF detect bits indicative of the digitized audio signals that include a DTMF tone. The DTMF detect bits may be provided by another of the DSPs that is programmed to detect DTMF tones. If the digitized audio signal is associated with a speaker, but the digitized audio""signal includes a DTMF tone, the centralized conference mixer will not include the digitized audio signal in the summed conference signal while that DTMF detect bit signal is active. This ensures conference participants do not hear annoying DTMF tones in the conference audio. When the DTMF tone is no longer present in the digitized audio signal, the centralized conference mixer may include the audio signal in the summed conference signal.
The audio conference platform is capable of supporting a number of simultaneous conferences (e.g., 384). As a result, the audio conference mixer provides a summed conference signal for each of the conferences.
Each of the digitized audio signals may be preprocessed. The preprocessing steps include decompressing the signal (e.g., xcexc-Law or A-Law compression), and determining if the magnitude of the decompressed audio signal is greater than a detection threshold. If it is, then a speech bit associated with the digitized audio signal is set. Otherwise, the speech bit is cleared.
Advantageously, the centralized conference mixer reduces repetitive tasks from being distributed between the plurality of DSPs. In addition, centralized conference mixing provides a system architecture that is scalable and thus easily expanded.